1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a teleconference system, a teleconference support method, and a computer program for realizing cooperative work of two or more persons through a network and in particular to a teleconference system, a teleconference support method, and a computer program for connecting a plurality of sites and realizing remote cooperative work.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a teleconference system, a teleconference support method, and a computer program for providing a shared workspace for one conference participant to easily connect conference systems with any other conference participant and sharing information among them and in particular to a teleconference system, a teleconference support method, and a computer program for enabling conference participants to smoothly share information of files such as a presentation data file in a plurality of conference systems using multimedia.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, demand for the network computing technology for connecting computers is growing. Cooperative work can be smoothly conducted in a network connection environment by sharing computer resources and sharing, distributing and exchanging information.
For example, a videoconference system can be named as a system for realizing cooperative work of two or more persons through a network. According to the videoconference system, an image and voice are transferred between conference rooms at distant points and while the participants can see their faces each other displayed on television screens, a conference can be operated. Proceedings can be progressed as if the participants actually existing at remote sites existed in the same conference rooms. Since the participants do not actually move, good use of time can be made and costs of travel expenses can be reduced.
The videoconference system is generally made up of image and voice input and output units such as cameras, microphones, monitors, and loudspeakers, image and voice coders and decoders, and communication units and lines for connecting the sites. To share data between remote conference rooms, electronic whiteboards are provided for writing each other and application software is shared and operated.
Recently, use of a cooperative work system between remote sites by conducting two-way communications including a videoconference has been increasing with the widespread use of continuous connection of the Internet and high-speed communications including XDSL and CATV.
In holding a teleconference at a plurality of sites using a videoconference system, the following are required:
(1) Connecting two systems installed respectively at each of the sites and distributing video and audio recorded at each sites; and
(2) sharing materials required in the conference.
In a conventional videoconference system, to connect systems to each other, the conference participants need to perform the following procedure:
(1) In point-to-point connection, the name and address of the connection destination are input to the apparatus installed at the site and the connection destination is called and connected.
(2) To connect three or more sites, the addresses of the systems at the sites are registered in an apparatus called multipoint connection apparatus and the sites are called from the multipoint connection apparatus and are connected.
In a conventional teleconference system, the systems are connected by communication lines of a line switching system such as telephone lines and therefore the systems basically are connected in a point-to-point connection manner.
The multipoint connection apparatus is designed for connecting such three or more systems; the multipoint connection apparatus and the site apparatus installed at the sites are connected, whereby star connection is formed. The multipoint connection apparatus provides functions of manually selecting video of one site distributed to each site and selecting video distributed as audio is input. The multipoint connection apparatus in the related art is mainly used when three or more sites are connected for holding a teleconference, and is positioned as a hub of star connection for realizing connection of all sites by line switching. (See FIG. 56.)
For example, some teleconference systems using multimedia provide a graphical user interface having icons such of a conference table, a conference seat and a telephone, imitating an actual conference room so that even participants unskilled in the conference system procedure can easily use the system, and enable any other conference participant to set a call using multimedia by using the telephone icon. (See JP-A-8-251568.)
On the other hand, “ubiquitous” is proposed as the direction pursuing in the future computers and networks. For example, it is desired to take out all knowledge regardless of the site or time.
The word “ubiquitous” or “ubiquitous computing” was proposed by Mark Weiser in Xerox PARC Laboratory and refers to “environment in which the user can use the capability of a computer having similar performance if the user moves anywhere.” Computers are introduced as joined together with routine workspace regardless of whether or not the user possesses a computer machine such as a PC (Personal Computer) or a PDA (Personal Digital Assistance) devices when accessing information, and the computer capabilities of information collection, management, analysis, any other computation processing, information display, information distribution, are provided for the user without being aware of the user.
The ubiquitous technology is applied to the teleconference system, whereby not only formatted information such as information in a computer file, but also individual implicit information, namely, the flexibility of workspace is enhanced, collaboration exceeding the frames of offices, enterprises, nationalities, etc., is realized, and the possibility of business is widened.
For example, as for file sharing, a network system is proposed wherein files held by mobile computers can be shared among the computers on a temporarily configured network. (See JP-8-070300.) In this case, to implement the network system, message communications between the mobile computers are conducted with the transmission source and destination addresses specified and address translation of the fixed addresses on the network and the addresses of the mobile computers connected to the network is performed. However, it is necessary to provide a mechanism for connecting the address translation machine and the mobile computers and previously determine whether or not file sharing is enabled. The conscious preliminary steps for file sharing need to be taken and unformatted information cannot be shared.
A conference system wherein shared materials used for a conference can be easily provided and stored is proposed. (See JP-A-2002-041429.) In this case, videophone conference service is provided through an Internet portal site and the conference participants use communication terminals to participate in a conference in real time with shared materials through the Internet portal site. However, application software needs to be previously downloaded into the terminals of the conference participants.